In regards to the prior art, it is worth noting that several apparatus of the type described herein are known in the market. Thus, for example, document CH 272949A already discloses an applicator that provides an air flow and is suitable to treat animals with lice infestation, in order to substantially eliminate both the lice and the nits on the animal, and which essentially comprises a base applicator designed to be coupled to a blower, an applicator tip connected to the base applicator and a plurality of fingers on the applicator tip that act as ports to supply an air flow, since it is open on the same side, such that the applicator tip substantially supplies the entire air flow to a single input side of the applicator. Moreover, the applicator tip is dismountable. Likewise, document EP2326200 also discloses an applicator designed to distribute an air flow to treat a subject with lice infestation, which, although it presents certain improvements with respect to the preceding document, is still based on a pronged applicator that is coupled to a blower equipped with a resistance. I.e. it is a drier thanks to which the parasites become dehydrated and die.
However, although the method applied by these apparatus is effective in stopping proliferation of the parasites, it has certain aspects that are capable of being improved, since the dead lice, and especially the nits, remain attached to the hair, making it necessary to eliminate them using classic combing means to pull them from the hair.
Thus, the objective of the present invention is to develop an apparatus that provides the necessary improvements to avoid said disadvantages, which will simultaneously achieve death of the head lice and the nits, the pulling thereof and, consequently, their complete elimination; moreover, it must be noted that no other apparatus or inventions with a similar application are known, at least to the applicant, which present technical, structural and constituent characteristics similar to those of the one proposed herein, as claimed.